1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Batting Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Foot Position Teaching Apparatus for Batting Practice for assisting in the education of an individual for an effective batting stance for baseball or softball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Batting Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Batting Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Batting Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,950; U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,735; U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,116; U.S. Design Pat. No. 355,459; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,176 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,580.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Foot Position Teaching Apparatus for Batting Practice. The inventive device includes a stance mat having a batters box border and a feet separating line, and a plate mat connectable to the stance mat having a home plate indicia.
In these respects, the Foot Position Teaching Apparatus for Batting Practice according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting in the education of an individual for an effective batting stance for baseball or softball.